1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a safety cap for a light cable connected to a high intensity light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope is a medical imaging device that allows a doctor to internally examine a patient. In modern endoscopes, the endoscope is attachable to a high intensity light source via a light guide, or a universal cord, that carries high intensity light produced by the external high intensity light source. These high intensity light sources vary in types and intensity, but generally the high intensity light sources can produce high intensity light having at least 150 watts and may exceed 300 watts. In many commonly used applications, the light guide comprises a fiber optic light cable (hereinafter “light cable”). Such a light cable may be said to have a first end (proximal end), designed to attach to the high intensity light source, and a second end (distal end), designed to attach to the endoscope.
The light cables are disconnectable from the endoscope and external high intensity light source such that each may be cleaned, stored, or transported. For subsequent use of the endoscope, the light cable must be re-connected to the high intensity light source and the endoscope. When a light cable is connected to the high intensity light source but is not yet connected to the endoscope, there exists a danger of starting a fire or causing thermal injury to a person. A standard light cable, when connected to a standard 300 W surgical high intensity light source, can produce temperatures of over 400 degrees Fahrenheit at the distal end of the light cable (i.e. the end not connected to the high intensity light source, or the end that is adapted to be connected to the endoscope). If the distal end of a light cable is left unattended and resting against flammable material, such as surgical drapes, then the light cable in some instances will ignite a fire or burn a patient's skin in a matter of seconds.
A safety problem occurs when one end of the light guide is connected to an activated high intensity light source while the other end is unconnected and emitting high intensity light. This is a significant danger when the high intensity light emitting from the disconnected end of the light guide comes into contact with persons or inflammable materials within the surgery area, e.g. patients and drapes, for a selected period of time. Drapes and gowns, most likely being paper or fabric, are inflammable such that exposure to the high intensity light can ignite the drapes within seconds. Furthermore, a person exposed to the high intensity light in a concentrated area for a selected period can likely suffer thermal injuries. Notably, patients under anesthesia are more likely to receive severe thermal injuries because they cannot move away from the high intensity light before they receive thermal injuries.